jusenkyofandomcom-20200216-history
Tales from a Cursed Spring
| rating= | type= | genre= | chapters=2 | words= | pub_date=November 10th, 1997 | update= | current_status= }} Tales from a Cursed Spring is written by Trisha Lynn Sebastian and began online publication on November 10th, 1997.Post at FFML It currently stands incomplete at a prologue and one part, the most recent of which was published in ????. Description Plot Prologue Thirteen years prior to Ranma Saotome's arrival in Nerima, the springs of Jusenkyo are visited by the parents of Tatewaki Kuno and Kodachi Kuno. They are expecting good accomodation having sent a letter ahead of themselves, but paid no heed to anything the Jusenkyo Guide tries to tell them. Koreaki Kunou begins leaping from pole to pole over the springs, fighting imaginary opponents while his wife puts a hand in one pool and feels a strange tingling. She goes to the Guide for clarification and is told about the nature of the cursed pools. She then stands at the edge of the spring area wondering how to get her husband to retreat back to safe ground. When he tumbles from a pole she leaps to save him from falling into a spring, pushing him to safe ground. She however falls into a pool, her heavy kimono weighing her down. She sheds it, but loses her tanto in the process and turns to swim down for it. She gives this up as a bad idea and tries to reach the surface while her husband cuts down one of the poles and inserts it into the pool to find his wife. Unfortunately he hit his wife with the pole and starting in surprise she opens her mouth and drowns. Then Genma Saotome and his son come to the pools 12 years later and Ranma falls into the pool Akiko Kunou drowned in. She climbs out of the pool, asking where her husband is and wondering about the changes to her height, body and hair colour. The Guide welcomes back Akiko Kunou. Part 1 With Genma passed out, the Guide is trying to explain to Akiko that she drowned in the pool and is now the curse that Ranma bears. She backs away when he tries to use hot water to reverse the curse and recalls the tanto. She rushes out to the pool and leaps in, surfacing soon after with the tanto in her hands before passing out. Ranma wakes up to find the Guide and his father watching him. When the Guide explains what has happened, Ranma dismisses it as nonsense til her hears a woman's voice speak in his head. Splashing himself with cold water Ranma tries to communicate with the woman who now controls the body and is able to speak to her. She shows him what they look like by looking in a mirror. Ranma and Akiko fight about who has control of the body and Genma accosts her to find out about his son, which leads to her breaking down and crying. Genma calms her down and they learn she is from Nerima. After a joke things are happier, although Genma tells Ranma to show the lady more respect after she says Ranma has a sense of humour. Ranma tries to go into a ready stance to fight Genma, but Akiko resists leading to some odd contortions. They learn that by using chi they can take control of the body and go on to ask the Guide why they have two minds rather than the one. The Guide has no answers, but suggests that they head to the Chinese Amazons for help... Notes FFML Posting History *Prologue 10/11/97 *Part 1 See Also Other External Links *[http://web.archive.org/web/20010427004104/http://www.thekeep.org/~tls/Fanfics/TalesP.txt Prologue of ''Tales from a Cursed Spring at the Internet Archive record of From the Carisak...] *[http://web.archive.org/web/20010427003519/http://www.thekeep.org/~tls/Fanfics/Tales1.txt Part 1 of Tales from a Cursed Spring at the Internet Archive record of From the Carisak...] References